retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Barney Home Videos
This is a list of Barney Home Videos during the first generation of Barney & Friends (1992-1997) and the video series before it, Barney & the Backyard Gang. As some of you know, Barney & the Backyard Gang is a video series that existed before Barney & Friends aired on PBS in 1992. There are eight videos in this series. In some videos, "I Love You" is always sung in the beginning or the end of the video. October 13, 1988: The Backyard Show When we saw Barney the first time, he looked quite different than in the modern days. While Dad is gone to a golf game, two kids named Michael and Amy (and I don't mean my partner Amy Rose), as well as the entire Backyard Gang (Tina, Luci, Jason and Adam) put on a birthday show for Dad. When Mom is never around, Barney always comes to life, and if someone closes his/her eyes and wishes really hard something magical would happen. backyardshow.jpg|The Backyard Show (1988 VHS) backyardshow(2).jpg|The Backyard Show (1992 VHS) January 27, 1989: Three Wishes The Backyard Gang is bored with nothing to do on a Saturday. After Barney comes to life, he gives the Backyard Gang three wishes. They go to a fun park, the moon, and a farm. This tape actually finished production in 1988, as depicted by the copyright year at the end of the credits. threewishes.jpg|Three Wishes (1989 VHS) threewishes(2).jpg|Three Wishes (1992 VHS) April 6, 1989: A Day at the Beach When Michael, Amy and the Backyard Gang are thrilled to go to the beach one day, they hear the news that Dad has to work and therefore they can't go after all (although he promises that they'd go next week). Michael and Amy introduce their friend Barney for the first time, and all of them go to a make-believe beach to have a great time. In the opening of this video, the background changes from a park to the beach in where Barney spins around while wearing a chef's hat. For the three videos above, they have the Kids Edutainment logo, and a brief speech by Sandy Duncan before the program. After the program are previews for the other two Backyard Gang videos, also advertised by Sandy Duncan. Salim Grant (who played Jason) was replaced by Rickey Carter (who plays Derek in the last Backyard Gang videos shown below) in 1989, and Sandy Duncan and Bob Reed (the father) also left the show with him. dayatthebeach.jpg|A Day at the Beach (1989 VHS) dayatthebeach(2).jpg|A Day at the Beach (1992 VHS) January 6, 1990: Waiting for Santa The Backyard Gang takes their new friend, Derek, to the North Pole to remind Santa of his address. They ride Barney's special sleigh, frolic on the ice, pretend to be elves in Santa's workshop, and more. Originally, this VHS had previews for Campfire Sing-Along and the first three Backyard Gang videos. But when re-released in 1993, it had NO logos whatsoever; just the old warning screens (1993-1996) for Barney videos. In addition, it was the first Backyard Gang video to contain closed captions, done by the National Captioning Institute. Later prints from the mid 1990s were re-captioned by the Caption Center at WGBH. The tape continued to be re-printed until 1998. Also starting in 1990, the opening is remixed, with Barney's costume having a new design for these next three videos (Waiting for Santa, Campfire Sing-Along and Barney Goes to School). In the Spanish language version, the opening contains no vocals, just a man reading the names of the kids in a Latin American accent. waitingforsanta.jpg|Waiting for Santa (1990 VHS) waitingforsanta(2).jpg|Waiting for Santa (1992 VHS) waitingforsanta_1993.jpg|Waiting for Santa (1993-1998 VHS) June 8, 1990: Campfire Sing-Along Tina dreams about the Backyard Gang visiting the woods, where they meet woodland creatures, learn all about forest safety, have a picnic, and even make a campfire. During the end credits is an instrumental version of "The Frog on a Log". This song was also sung in Rock With Barney (1991), Home Sweet Homes (1992), and Hoo's in the Forest? (1993). This is the only video to have Jeffrey Lowe, temporarily replacing Adam. Because of this, the third verse of the theme song is sung differently. For these last four Backyard Gang videos, each would be closed-captioned by the Caption Center at WGBH, when re-released in 1996. There are two previews played at the end -- one for "Kids for Character", and the other for Barney's Talent Show. campfiresingalong.jpg|Campfire Sing-Along (1990 VHS) campfiresingalong(2).jpg|Campfire Sing-Along (1992 VHS) campfiresingalong_1996.jpg|Campfire Sing-Along (1996 VHS) August 15, 1990: Barney Goes to School Tina wishes she could show Barney her school, where she learns all the fun things every day. After the Backyard Gang appears, they do many things, like reading the calendar, singing the alphabet, learning about the weather, and mixing colors. The original 1990 print contains previews for the previous five titles. barneygoestoschool.jpg|Barney Goes to School (1990 VHS) barneygoestoschool(2).jpg|Barney Goes to School (1992 VHS) barneygoestoschool_1996.jpg|Barney Goes to School (1996 VHS) July 29, 1991: Barney in Concert In this video, the Backyard Gang performs on a stage in front of a big audience. From the Backyard Gang theme song to "You're a Grand Old Flag", it's the only time everyone can see the Backyard Gang live on stage. Also, Baby Bop makes her very first appearance here. Many things have changed. First, the Barney costume looks a lot different to the previous videos, much looking a lot like the costume used for the first season of Barney & Friends. Thus, for the last two Backyard Gang videos, it might be the prototype Season 1 Barney costume we'd be seeing. New songs were introduced, such as "Everyone is Special", "Sally the Camel", "Mr. Knickerbocker", and "The Noble Duke of York", all of which were later used in the TV series. There are three previews seen at the end of this video -- all of them for titles released in 1990. They go in this order: Campfire Sing-Along, Waiting for Santa, and Barney Goes to School. The Spanish dubbed version of this VHS has the theme song with vocals, unlike in Waiting for Santa. barneyinconcert.jpg|Barney in Concert (1991 VHS) barneyinconcert(2).jpg|Barney in Concert (1992 VHS) barneyinconcert_1996.jpg|Barney in Concert (1996 VHS) October 20, 1991: Rock with Barney This was the last Backyard Gang video ever seen. The Backyard Gang is in a movie studio after school. In this video, Kathy is seen after the "Six Little Ducks" song (one of the first songs sung since 1988), until after she sings "Me and My Teddy", when she and all of her friends had to go (she later appears in the TV series). Baby Bop also appears in this video. There were several other songs introduced here, such as "Protect Our Earth", "Down By the Bay", "I Like My Head", and "Good Manners", but we don't get to see the "I Love You" song in this video; instead, there's an underscore playing at the end of this video. One funny thing I've seen -- Barney makes funny sounds during the "Six Little Ducks" song that aren't the ones that a duck make. This occurred for the first time in The Backyard Show, and was used again in the episode "Down on Barney's Farm". On the release date of Barney's Birthday (September 2, 1992), all eight Backyard Gang videos were re-packaged in newer cover art cases, and re-printed to only contain The Lyons Group logo played directly after the end credits of each video. rockwithbarney.jpg|Rock with Barney (1992 VHS) rockwithbarney_1996.jpg|Rock with Barney (1996 VHS) September 2, 1992: Barney's Birthday Barney's Birthday was the first ever VHS release from Barney Home Video and The Lyons Group. When Barney's Best Manners was released on VHS, this tape was re-packaged with a new cover artwork (shown to the right of the first). The episode in this VHS is "Happy Birthday, Barney!". After the episode is a screen that says: "This episode of Barney & Friends was produced with financial assistance from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and the Public Broadcasting Service." This VHS contains: barneysbirthday.jpg|VHS cover barneysbirthday_1993.png|VHS cover (Version 2) January 27, 1993: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure After Season 1 of Barney & Friends was finished, a 40-minute long video called "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" was in production throughout the rest of 1992. The video itself appeared in stores before Season 2 started production. It features guest characters such as Twynkle the Elf and an unnamed King. It has new songs such as "Castles So High" and "Silly Sounds", both of which later appear in Season 2 onwards. The video could also be the Season 2 pilot, as it still uses the Season 1 intro, the Barney doll from Season 1, and Baby Bop is still as tall as Barney. However, the Barney costume and voice from Season 2 are used, as well as the reharmonized Season 2 version of the song "I Love You". Barney's Magical Musical Adventure was re-released on VHS in 1995, and was never seen again after that. This VHS contains: magicalmusical_1993.jpg|1993 VHS magicalmusical.jpg|1995 VHS February 4, 1993: Barney's Best Manners This VHS contains: bestmanners.jpg May 26, 1993: Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose This VHS contains: mothergoose.jpg August 25, 1993: Barney's Home Sweet Homes This VHS contains: homesweethomes.jpg On May 31, 1994, this video, along with Barney's Birthday, were re-released together in a 2-pack set. December 1993: Waiting for Santa This video marks the first time ever in which The Lyons Group logo does not appear after an episode of Barney & the Backyard Gang. It is also the only Barney & the Backyard Gang video to have closed captions from the National Captioning Institute. This VHS contains: Waitingforsanta 1993.jpg January 19, 1994: Let's Pretend with Barney Although the cover says "Introducing B.J.," this actually wasn't B.J.'s first appearance on television; it was "Look at Me, I'm 3!". What they actually meant was that this was B.J.'s first appearance on VHS. This was also the first video to have music on the 1992 Barney Home Video logo. This VHS contains: letspretendwithbarney_vhs.jpg April 27, 1994: Barney's Alphabet Zoo This VHS contains: alphabetzoo_1994.jpg August 3, 1994: Barney Live! in New York City In March 1994, Barney and his friends traveled all the way to New York City to perform a live stage show at Radio City Music Hall, hence the title, "Barney Live! In New York City". In this video special, the Barney Bag plays a REALLY huge role. A new character called "The Winkster" appears from nowhere and takes the Barney Bag, causing Barney and his friends to chase him everywhere. Starting here, B.J. looks shorter, and the Barney costume is more similar to the Season 3 version. This VHS contains: barneylive_vhscover.jpg October 4, 1994: Barney's Imagination Island More than five months after its premiere on NBC, Barney's Imagination Island was finally released on VHS. It starred characters from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. This special actually first aired on April 24, 1994, which could be the sole reason why it has the 1986 closing logo for WGBH captioning. This tape is also the last to have no previews, while a later re-print contains previews for Barney Live! in New York City and the Barney books. Barney's Imagination Island was later released on DVD in 2004 and 2010. This VHS contains: imaginationisland_vhscover.jpg February 7, 1995: Families are Special The last Season 2 video release, was of course, the finale of Season 2 of the TV series, when Tosha has her new baby brothers. If you have this tape, you'll notice the "CC" logo on the back cover, but if you watch the tape with closed captions on, the style is actually from the National Captioning Institute, making it the last video to ever use this style. This VHS contains: familiesarespecial_vhs.jpg April 11, 1995: Barney Safety After the first 15 episodes of the third season aired on PBS, the video title "Barney: Safety" was released. It has segments of the past two seasons as well as the third season. Episodes include "Playing it Safe", "Stop, Look and Be Safe", and lots more. If you notice one thing, one of the segments taken from "Playing it Safe" had some minor edits. First of all, the red cross was "censored" off the toy ambulence: toyambulence_1992.jpg|The toy ambulence from "Playing It Safe" toyambulence_1995.jpg|The toy ambulence from "Barney Safety" Also, the "sore tail" part was cut from this segment. And finally, although this probably isn't an edit; the "Clean Up" song was originally planned to be taken from the episode "Classical Cleanup", but since that had nearly nothing to do with safety, this song was used from the "Playing it Safe" episode instead. This VHS contains: barneysafety_vhs.jpg August 8, 1995: Making New Friends This VHS contains: makingnewfriends_vhs.jpg September 26, 1995: Riding in Barney's Car This VHS contains: ridinginbarneyscar_vhs.jpg November 7, 1995: Barney Songs Barney Songs is the first of seven episodes for Season 3 1/2 (1995-1997), released exclusively on VHS. It has songs that always comes from clips from Season 3 episodes. This video's list price went down to $12.99 in 2004. Later in 2006, the program was re-released on DVD by HIT Entertainment. In this re-release, three songs were not sung. This VHS contains: barneysongs_vhs.jpg January 23, 1996: All Aboard for Sharing This VHS contains: allaboardforsharing_vhs.png March 26, 1996: Barney's Talent Show Released alongside the 1996 re-prints of the Backyard Gang videos, Barney's Talent Show is the second of seven Season 3 1/2 episodes only seen on VHS. Some of the original cast from Season 3 returns in this video, as well as some future cast members for Seasons 4-5. In this video, Barney and his friends put on a talent show and teach all about getting over stage fright. This VHS contains... barneystalentshow.jpg May 21, 1996: Barney's Fun & Games The first Season 3 home video to contain a custom intro, Barney's Fun & Games marks Min's final appearance before Sing and Dance With Barney. This VHS contains... barneysfunandgames.jpg July 2, 1996: Barney's Exercise Circus & Parade of Numbers For a limited time, a 2-pack VHS set was available in the summer of 1996. It includes two Season 2 episodes. This VHS contains... barney2pack_1996.jpg August 6, 1996: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons Last video with the 1995 version of Season 3's I Love You song (the one first used on If the Shoe Fits...), Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons is all about the four seasons of the year. This video was still available until all VHS tapes phased out (the price went down to $12.99 in 2004). This VHS contains... barneys1234seasons.jpg November 5, 1996: Barney's Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time video marks the last of Shawn's appearances, and also features a slightly reharmonized version of the I Love You song, making it sound similar to the Season 4 (1997) version. This VHS contains... barneysonceuponatime.jpg January 14, 1997: Barney's Sense-Sational Day Production ended in 1996 for the First Generation cast, marking the final appearances of Carlos, Jason and Tosha. Like "Once Upon a Time", the 1996 version of I Love You is used in this video. Here, we learn all about the five senses. After Sense-Sational Day completed production, starting in 1997, a completely new cast appeared, and the set was redesigned. This VHS contains... sensesationalday.jpg March 18, 1997: Barney's Colors & Shapes In this 2-pack VHS set, we learn all about colors and shapes. Like the "Exercise Circus and Parade of Numbers" 2-pack set, this set was also only available for a limited time. Unlike all the other videos, this one costed $16.99. In this re-release for "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard", the short credits from 1996 (about 20 seconds long) are used. This VHS contains... barneyscolorsandshapes.jpg May 6, 1997: Barney's Musical Scrapbook The classic series ended with "Barney's Musical Scrapbook", which shows segments of Season 3. The episodes used in this video include "Shopping for a Surprise!", "Hats Off to B.J.!", "Ship Ahoy!", and a few others. In September 2000, the price for this video was deducted to $12.99, and the video was discontinued in 2001 upon being replaced by a new "Classic Collection" version. A DVD version was released in 2006. This VHS contains... musicalscrapbook_vhs.jpg February 1998: Down on Barney's Farm During the second generation of Barney & Friends, Down on Barney's Farm was re-released on VHS under the Barney Home Video brand. This VHS contains... 1999-2000: Barney Classic Collections There were two Barney Classic Collections during original broadcasts of Season 6 of Barney & Friends. The first collection from 1999 consists of Barney's Once Upon a Time, Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Barney's Imagination Island, and Barney's Alphabet Zoo. The second collection consists of Barney in Concert, Barney's Fun & Games, Barney's Musical Scrapbook, and Barney's Talent Show. ASINs Category:Barney & Friends